


The Boy in the Moon

by YvonneSilver



Category: Dreamworks - Fandom, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story from times long gone by,<br/>About the young boy fishing from the moon in the sky.<br/>----<br/>A little rhyme about the Dreamworks logo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in the Moon

Once upon a time, when magic roamed free.  
There lived a young boy in a house by the sea.

He loved his mother, his father, their big orange kitten,  
But most of all things, by the sea he was smitten.

So every day, whenever he could,  
He watched the waves roll on the beach where he stood.

Then one special day, when the boy turned nine,  
His father had bought him a fishing line.

Now every day when his chores were done,  
He sat on the dock, and fished in the sun.

He never caught much, that wasn’t his goal.  
He just sat by the sea and made use of his pole.

So many days passed, until one fateful night  
His bobber went under beneath the moon’s light.

A beautiful fish the boy caught on his hook,  
Whose rainbow scales shimmered with every look,

“Oh please” said the fish, “have pity on me  
I’ll grant you three wishes, just let me go free.”

The boy said, “I thank you, oh magical fish  
But I do not need a single free wish.”

“I have all that I need, my life here is fine.”  
And with that he reached up, and cut the taut line.

What the boy couldn’t know as he stood by the shore:  
Soon his days wouldn’t be fine any more.

The boy soon fell ill, and try what they may,  
He grew weaker and weaker with each passing day.

One night a week later, or so it is said,  
A visitor came to the boy in his bed.

A man dressed in rainbows that shimmer and shine,  
He gave to the sick boy a long fishing line.

The boy held on tight, and with a sweep of the hook  
The man put him down in the moon’s waning crook.

“You have a good heart,” the man said to his guest  
“You can stay here forever, and be well at rest.”

And from that day onward, blessed by that boon,  
A little boy fishes from the edge of the moon.


End file.
